The field of body exercising is replete with various simple exercising devices and with complex exercising apparatuses. In general, the simple prior art devices are designed to exercise a certain part of the body such as the hand/forearm, neck, biceps, legs etc. The more complex exercisers are typically large, stationary apparatuses, that allow an individual, by changing or adjusting certain implements of the apparatus, to perform combination routines that exercise most all parts of the body. These combination exercisers are relatively expensive, heavy and large. Therefore, moving them from one location to another is not practical.
All of the prior art exercising devices and apparatuses, in one design or another, serve to exercise various parts of the body. However, none were disclosed that specifically allowed a person to exercise his or her toes in combination with complimentary exercising of the foot and ankle. The ability to exercise the toes is especially important for the relief of sore feet that can occur after a day of walking, running or just sitting with the feet planted on a floor.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,069,445 Mai 3 December 1991 4,573,678 Lamb, et al 4 March 1986 4,279,415 Katz 21 July 1981 ______________________________________
The Mai U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,445 discloses a foot-leg exercise device that includes two foot supporting platforms that each are connected to and swing about a base structure. Each platform has a spring attached that provides resistance against a downward deflection of the platform by a person's foot. The resistive force of each spring can be adjusted to suit the requirements of an individual by a manual screw adjustment. The device may also includes a hand-grip cross bar to which a user grasps while performing the exercise routine.
The Lamb et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,678 discloses a lower extremity muscle conditioner device consisting of an adjustable foot gear that is strapped to a user's foot. The foot gear includes a base having an angularly adjustable sole platform connected by a heel pivot to the base. The platform has an associated manual adjustment mechanism for raising the toe end of the platform to any selected degree above the heel end. This adjustment allows the foot to dorsiflex upon walking so that the lower extremity muscles are stretched and conditioned.
The Katz U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,415 discloses a treadle type exercise device which simulates a jogging condition. The device consists of at least two pedals pivotally mounted to one end of each platform member and spaced at the other end from the platform member by springs. The space between the inclined pedals and platform member is substantially filled with a cushable, energy-absorbent, resilient material. This material functions to provide a cushioned resistance when foot pressure is applied to the platforms.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,178,596 McIntire 12 January 1993 4,159,111 Lowth 26 June 1979 ______________________________________